Второй
by ticklishfly
Summary: Гарри - первый, кто второй?


**Второй**

**Автор:** ticklishfly  
**Бета:** goldsnitcher  
**Фандом:** ГП  
**Рейтинг:** M  
**Жанр:**снарри-романс

Как-то так получилось, что к шестнадцати годам Гарри Поттер всё ещё оставался девственником. Несмотря на то, что в школе было целых четыре факультета, выбор практически отсутствовал. Хотя и бродил по Гриффиндору слух, что слизеринцы все поголовно извращенцы, увы, действительность была гораздо печальнее – ровесники Гарри встречались с девочками, и даже Драко Малфой в этом году обратил свой знаменитый серебристый взор на Асторию Гринграсс.

Никто не спешил затаскивать Гарри в чулан для мётел, чтобы приобщить к радостям секса, никто не подсматривал за ним в квиддичной раздевалке, никто не подливал ему амортенции в кофе и не заколдовывал на Рождество омелу у него над головой. Даже Филч, вопреки слухам, не развешивал по стенам своей коморки плетки для порки и не полировал до блеска наручники (Гарри как-то довелось отрабатывать у него взыскание, и он имел возможность убедиться в полнейшей заурядности школьного завхоза).

Разочаровавшись в хогвартском фольклоре, Гарри решил обратиться к маггловской статистике, согласно которой среди студентов шестого-седьмого курса должно было быть по крайней мере два гея. Один – он сам, но кто же второй?

Гарри внимательно смотрел по сторонам, но то ли его гей-радар не улавливал сигнала, то ли калибровка была не та, то ли объекты излучения в Хогвартсе попросту отсутствовали.

Время шло, молодость утекала, как песок сквозь пальцы, а этот второй не спешил выявляться…

Поэтому когда Гарри Поттер поутру проснулся в чужой постели, его посетили сразу две мысли: "Ничего себе!" и "Ну наконец-то!"

Первое, что ему бросилось в глаза, – пространство над головой было не бордовое в желтую полосочку, как обычно, a зелёное, в серебристую змейку. «Опаньки! – подумал Гарри. – А слухи-то не врали!»

Он осторожно, сквозь ресницы, глянул в сторону: никого, однако подушка примята.

Гарри решил провести ревизию состояния своего организма. Все важное вроде было на месте. Только почему-то болела голова, и почему-то больше нигде не болело. По его представлениям, это было как-то неправильно, ибо означало, что ничего серьёзного между ним и его неведомым партнером не произошло. Однако Гарри знал (пока исключительно в теории), что существуют разные... способы. Может, всё ещё не так уж и безнадёжно.

Однако его по-настоящему беспокоило, что он ничегошеньки не помнил с того момента, как вчера вечером спустился в подземелья на отработку. Он шёл по коридору, и вдруг… А что «вдруг», он как раз и не знал.

Жаль, если у него что-то с кем-то было, а он ничего не запомнил. Непонятно тогда, можно ли это считать сексуальным опытом…

Гарри прислушался: снаружи было тихо. Он раздвинул полог и огляделся. Совершенно точно это – не общая спальня и не комната префекта. Вариантов оставалось не так уж и много... Он взглянул на прикроватную тумбочку. Название книги, лежащей рядом со стаканом с водой («Об особенностях применения некоторых интерлунарных зелий»), окончательно подтвердило его худшие опасения.

Снейп? Снейп? Снейп. Снейп...

Если подумать, он очень даже ничего. Когда не орёт. Да и, по правде сказать, в последнее время он и не орал. На Гарри. А наоборот – игнорировал. Зыркнет непонятно и повернётся спиной. Признаться, Гарри уже порядком надоело чувствовать себя пустым местом.

«А может, ничего и не было?» – пришла в голову спасительная мысль, но Гарри почему-то расстроился.

Постель была смята. Нет, тут явно спали двое…

Надо просто найти Снейпа, и всё сразу станет ясно. Или не станет?

Он оделся, пятернёй расчесал волосы и вышел в коридор. Откуда-то слева повеяло знакомым ароматом, и он побрёл на запах.

Когда Гарри увидел Снейпа, решимости у него сразу поубавилось. В полурасстегнутой белой рубашке, нога на ногу, пальцы обхватывают чашку с кофе, Снейп выглядел совсем другим. Незнакомым. Опасным. Притягательным. И всё это именно в той самой пропорции, чтобы Гарри Поттер наконец узнал в нём _Второго._

В голове закрутились разные дурацкие мысли.

_Они не смогут ходить на свидания в Хогсмид, потому что отношения придется скрывать.  
Что он скажет Гермионе и Рону?  
А зелья все-таки придется учить…  
Наверно, чуднó кричать «профессор Снейп!» во время оргазма…_

Между тем Снейп поднял голову от газеты, молча оглядел Гарри и, когда тот перехватил его взгляд, быстро отвёл глаза. На памяти Гарри такое было первый раз – обычно профессор выигрывал в этом состязании. Мало того, на скулах зельевара проступил тёмно-бордовый румянец.

«Значит, всё-таки было!» – возликовал Гарри. От радости он забыл, что для начала хорошо бы поздороваться, и выпалил:

– Можно, я буду называть тебя Северусом?

Снейп моргнул раз, другой и хрипло сказал:

– Ну попробуй…

Гарри решил считать ответ разрешением.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Профессор явно не собирался предпринимать попыток к сближению, и Гарри пришлось взять это на себя. Он подошёл к Снейпу, вынул из рук газету и забрался к нему на колени, обвив профессорскую шею рукой. Снейп, казалось, забыл как дышать. Гарри не стал дожидаться, пока его самого оставит решимость, и прильнул губами к губам своего профессора, нагло раздвинув их языком. Зельевар дёрнулся, словно хотел сбросить Гарри с колен, но потом сам обхватил его за плечи и стал проявлять встречную инициативу.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, глаза Снейпа блестели.

– Ты сегодня очень странно ведёшь себя, Поттер, – севшим голосом проговорил он, уставившись на губы Гарри.

– Неужели я не могу тебя поцеловать после всего, что у нас было? – Гарри пошёл ва-банк.

– Хмм… а что у нас было? – Снейп наклонил голову.

«Что это еще за выкрутасы? – насторожился Гарри. – На попятную? Ну уж нет!»

– Да так, ничего особенного, просто переспали, – хмыкнул он.

– Не знаю, что ты имеешь в виду под словом «переспали», но лично я провел ночь на ужасно неудобном диване в гостиной.

– Что, серьёзно? – опешил Гарри. Снейп кивнул. – И совсем-совсем ничего не было?

– Ты нагрубил мне на уроке, и я назначил тебе отработку, на которую ты, кстати, так и не пришёл. Если считать это поводом для утренних поцелуев… – его взгляд опять переместился на Гаррин рот.

– Но что я тогда здесь делаю? Почему я проснулся у тебя в постели?

– Потому что я нашёл тебя в коридоре под грудой доспехов, а левитировать бесчувственное тело в больничное крыло мне было недосуг.

– Значит, ничего не было, – пробормотал Гарри, чувствуя, как горят его уши, и необыкновенно остро ощутил, что ёрзает своей всё ещё невинной пятой точкой на коленях декана Слизерина, которого до недавнего времени ненавидел едва ли не больше Волдеморта. И этому самому человеку он не более чем пять минут назад запихнул свой язык в рот!

Пискнув от подступившего к горлу ужаса, Гарри попытался соскочить на пол.

– Куда это ты собрался? – спросил Снейп, не позволяя ему слезть со своих колен.

– Ну… я… это… Вам, наверно, тяжело меня держать, сэр, – промямлил Гарри, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться из объятий Снейпа. – Пойду я… У меня же первой парой… первой парой… что у меня первой парой?

– Зельеварение, – милостиво подсказал Снейп и притянул его к себе поближе. – Но сначала у тебя завтрак, который…

– … можно пропустить? – с надеждой закончил за него Гарри.

– Вот так бы ты на уроке всё схватывал! – сердито сказал Снейп и сам поцеловал Гарри, от чего тот сразу пожалел, что нельзя пропустить еще и зельеварение.

Он прижался щекой к груди профессора и прошептал:

– Получается, я к тебе полез с поцелуями, а ты ни сном, ни духом… Кстати, а почему ты разрешил мне называть себя Северусом? – внезапно встрепенулся он. – Если ничего не было?

– Просто стало интересно, что ты будешь делать дальше, – пожал плечами профессор.

– А почему вторая подушка примята, если ты всего лишь спал на диване? – не унимался Гарри.

– Наверно, ты беспокойно спишь и вертишься во сне. Не удивительно – ты получил такой удар по голове… А вот сейчас нам действительно пора – если мы не хотим, чтобы мои подопечные увидели тебя выходящим из комнат декана Слизерина.

Вечером того же дня Гарри переодевался перед сном в гриффиндорской спальне.

– Ну-ка постой, – Рон схватил его за руку и развернул к свету. – У тебя засос на ключице! Значит, хорошо вчера провёл время, да? А мы тут волновались, между прочим… И кто она?

Комната была не такой уж и большой, поэтому слова Уизли услышали все. Гарри лишь осталось сделать таинственное лицо и пожать плечами.

«Значит, ничего не было, да, Северус? Совсем ничего? – мысленно усмехнулся Гарри: он хорошо помнил, что утром Снейп не успел добраться до его ключицы. – Ну ладно-ладно!»

Гарри лежал, уставившись глазами в темноту. Когда Рон обнаружил на нем «метку» Снейпа, Гарри сначала было смешно: как ловко Северус навешал ему лапши на уши. Однако чем дальше он думал, тем больше портилось его настроение, взлетевшее от утреннего общения со Снейпом до небывалых высот. Кажется, Северус таким образом дал ему понять, что не желает признавать своей заинтересованности. Обидно.

Он шумно вздохнул и сердито перевернулся на другой бок. И почему это он должен играть по правилам Снейпа? Только потому, что тот старше?

– Поттер, хватит возиться! Спать нормальным людям не даёшь! – проворчал Шеймус. – Забыл, как чары неслышимости накладываются?

Гарри задёрнул полог и взмахнул палочкой, потом сел на кровать и притянул колени к груди, обхватив их руками. В общем-то, у него есть всего два варианта: либо Гарри забывает о сегодняшнем утре, словно его и не было, либо он пытается построить отношения. Со Снейпом. И тогда ему придется поднапрячься, потому что что-то ему подсказывало, что тот так легко не сдастся.

Ну почему вторым геем в Хогвартсе оказался именно Снейп? Закон подлости в его ярчайшем проявлении! Это мог бы быть Оливер Вуд – хотя тот и закончил школу три года назад, но нередко наведывался в Хогвартс в те выходные, когда играл Гриффиндор. И неплохо выглядел при этом. Очень неплохо.

Это мог бы быть Дин Томас – Гарри нравилась его кошачья грациозность и тёмные руки с неожиданно розовыми ладонями.

Это мог бы быть Майкл Корнер с Рэйвенкло – красивые глаза и крепкая задница.

Даже Ремус… Звериная суть, что порой проскальзывала в глубине его жёлтых глаз, будила в Гарри что-то такое… такое… Гарри тряхнул головой и покраснел. Ну что за чушь лезет в голову!

Гарри продолжил перебирать в уме мужское население Хогвартса и вздрогнул от внезапно пришедшей в голову мысли. Слава Мерлину, это не Рон и не Невилл! От одного этого предположения Гарри едва не затошнило. Пусть уж лучше Северус… И, как это ни ужасно, с сегодняшнего дня, кажется, _только_Северус.

Пожалуй, если бы сейчас тот же Олли Вуд предложил ему уединиться под квиддичной трибуной, Гарри бы отказался. Идиот, кажется, он всерьёз запал на этого ублюдка! Все смотрите сюда – вот самый извращённый извращенец в Хогвартсе! И учится он вовсе даже и не в Слизерине. И зовут его Гарри Джеймс Поттер. Его всячески унижали пять лет, а на шестой год он втрескался по уши в своего мучителя. Наверно, пора идти к Филчу, одалживать наручники и плетки… Может, он все-таки их где-то припрятал в надежде, что Министерство восстановит право школьного персонала на телесные наказания провинившихся учеников (если Гарри правильно расслышал его бормотанье).

Перед глазами всплыло лицо Северуса – сразу после того, как Гарри оторвался от его губ. В тот момент Северус пытался сделать вид, что поцелуй его ничуть не взволновал. «Вы сегодня странно себя ведёте, Поттер». Если бы не хищный блеск глаз и не направление взгляда, Гарри мог бы купиться.

Взъерошив волосы, Гарри брякнулся обратно на подушку. Кажется, забыть не получится…

«Завтра я точно что-нибудь придумаю!» – сказал себе Гарри, уплывая в сон.

На уроке зельеварения Гарри старательно резал корень асфодели, помешивал зелье в точности, как сказано в учебнике, отмеряя время по песочным часам, запретил себе прислушиваться к тому, о чем болтает Малфой на соседнем ряду (рискуя пропустить подробности малфоевского заговора, в существование которого не верил никто, кроме Гарри. Хотя он неоднократно приводил Гермионе и Рону наиубедительнейшие, на его взгляд, доказательства подозрительной деятельности хорька, они, как ни странно, только отмахивались, не желая признавать очевидного, – даже Рон, который люто ненавидел белобрысого крысёныша, считал, что у Гарри разыгралось воображение), а главное, тщательно избегал взглядов Снейпа. Когда же тот отпустил нелицеприятное замечание об умственных способностях гриффиндорцев, Гарри только поднял брови и демонстративно зевнул, прикрывшись ладонью, – мол, повторяетесь, батенька…

Как ни хотелось ему напроситься на отработку и оказаться со Снейпом наедине, сейчас это бы было тактической ошибкой – Снейп сам должен сделать шаг навстречу.

Зельеварение благополучно подошло к концу, когда отчаявшийся (как надеялся Гарри) Снейп рявкнул:

– Поттер, задержитесь!

Гарри пожал плечами и выжидающе замер, глядя куда угодно, только не Снейпу в лицо.

– Вчера я назначил вам взыскание, но вы его так и не отработали, поэтому я вынужден перенести отработку на сегодня.

– К сожалению, сегодняшний вечер уже занят отработкой у профессора Флитвика, – об этом Гарри позаботился на утренней лекции, вызвав шок буквально у всего класса – довести мягкого Флитвика до того, чтобы он назначил кому-либо взыскание, пока не удавалось никому.

– Значит, завтра в пять, – сказал Снейп.

– Завтра в пять у меня квиддич – если вы снимете Гриффиндорского ловца с тренировки за несколько дней до решающего матча со Слизерином, профессор Макгонагалл сильно огорчится.

Снейп раздраженно фыркнул. Ссориться с деканом Гриффиндора явно не входило в его планы.

– В таком случае послезавтра.

– Утром я получил записку от директора, – Гарри достал её из кармана и помахал для убедительности у Снейпа перед носом. – Он назначил наши с ним занятия на послезавтра.

– Тогда в субботу, в одиннадцать, вместо Хогсмида!

– Вместо матча, вы хотите сказать, – мягко поправил его Гарри.

– Идиотская игра! – пробормотал Северус. – В понедельник. В три часа пополудни. И никаких отговорок!

– Извините, профессор, но с понедельника начинаются пасхальные каникулы…

– Вы всё равно остаетесь в школе, Поттер.

– Обычно да, но в этот раз я еду с Роном Уизли в Нору. С деканом и директором уже согласовано, – поспешил добавить Гарри.

– В Нору? – яростно переспросил Снейп. – Что, не терпится? – воскликнул зельевар с бешенством в голосе, которое, на взгляд Гарри, было явно несоразмерно причине, его вызвавшей.

– Что именно, по-вашему, мне не терпится? – как можно спокойнее спросил он.

– Увидеться с этими дебилами, которые в прошлом году чуть не взорвали школу! – выплюнул Снейп.

– Вы имеете в виду Джорджа и Фреда? – Гарри не понимал, отчего профессор так злится. От выходки близнецов тогда пострадала исключительно Амбридж. Ну и Филч, которому пришлось осушать болото в коридоре…

– Хочешь получить свой первый опыт сразу с двумя? – злобно выплюнул Снейп.

Гарри недоверчиво уставился на него.

– Они что же… м-м-м… тоже вроде нас? – промямлил он, недоумевая, как это его радар мог пропустить удвоенный сигнал. Очень ненадежное устройство однако… – Боюсь, двое – это для меня уже слишком.

– Не притворяйся, что ты не знал, – проворчал Снейп, заметно успокаиваясь, и откинулся на спинку стула. – Как этого можно не заметить…

Гарри оставалось лишь пожать плечами.

– Значит, я не вписываюсь в ваше плотное расписание, Поттер? – Снейп пристально посмотрел в глаза Гарри.

Сердце радостно ёкнуло: вот оно! Лови момент, парень!

Гарри зашёл Снейпу за спину, обнял за шею и тихо сказал:

– А ты хочешь… вписаться? – Он услышал, как у Снейпа перехватило дыхание. – Просто скажи: да или нет?

– Что, если да? – неестественно ровным голосом спросил тот.

– Тогда ты будешь вне очереди, – шепнул ему на ухо Гарри. – Но есть условие: ты сегодня же повторишь со мной всё то, что сделал прошлой ночью! Все, что я пропустил, потому что ты опоил меня снотворным.

– Это условие кажется мне приемлемым, – кивнул профессор.

– Погоди, это был только первый пункт! Есть ещё и второй!

– Второй? – заинтересовано переспросил Снейп. – Какой же?

– Ты на этом не остановишься – вот какой! – выпалил Гарри. – Мне надоело быть последним девственником Хогвартса!

– Не извольте беспокоиться, мистер Поттер, – ваша девственность доживает последние минуты! – пообещал Снейп и, схватив Гарри в охапку, потащил в подсобку.

**Хэппиэнца**


End file.
